


熊与霸王花

by Hattie_Sunny



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattie_Sunny/pseuds/Hattie_Sunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>网友见面梗，伪久别重逢，HE，一发完</p>
            </blockquote>





	熊与霸王花

**Author's Note:**

> * 不可避免地会有一定程度的OOC，不喜请x
> 
> * 网友见面梗，伪久别重逢，HE，一发完
> 
> * 有脸鱼、猪波、罗伊策客串
> 
> * 人设是编剧x后期，不过严格来讲这里的小新不算编剧啦，更像苦逼小编导~对国外的电视工作不了解，这里直接套用国内的啦，希望大家不介意_(:3 」∠)_

    

人世间每一次对的相遇，都是久别重逢。

    

诺伊尔在键盘上敲下最后一个句号，深深地吐出了一口气。习惯性地按了三次ctrl+s保存了文档之后，他合上笔记本电脑，起身去厨房给自己弄一杯咖啡。

凌晨四点的慕尼黑万籁俱寂，窗前的路灯和往常一样时断时续地发着微弱的光，街道两旁停着规规矩矩的私家车，其中一辆是属于诺伊尔的。如果运气好的话，年底他就可以搬离这个街区，或者换上一辆好一点的车，不过鉴于附近的治安环境，诺伊尔觉得自己很有可能会选择前者。

咖啡机发出一阵尖锐的提示音，诺伊尔回过身拿起冲好的咖啡，深深地喝了一大口。咖啡的暖意驱散了周身的寒气，他觉得渐渐暖和了过来。回到桌前，他最后一次检查了明天要用的台本，确保里面没有错别字和逻辑不通的部分，当然台词也不能过分拗口，否则会增加艺人的NG几率。做完这些之后，他终于安心地将文档打印出来，一式四份，用文件夹小心地装好。

诺伊尔将明天要用的东西整理在一个小手提箱里，文件夹是必须要带的，几件换洗内衣，一双轻便的运动鞋，一件防雨外套，还有一条牛仔裤和两件T恤。不过就是出差两三天，拍摄完毕就回来，没必要带太多东西，诺伊尔喜欢简洁。

不过为了以防万一，他还是将稿子和其他资料拷进了一个U盘里。之前的拍摄发生过太多的突发事件，以至于诺伊尔已经习惯了在出发之前做好plan B，这样即使整个行李箱都不慎遗失，他至少还有备份，不至于使整个拍摄无法进行。

等到把U盘和钥匙一起拴好，诺伊尔才终于发现他随手一抓拿的是哪个U盘——大大的“Schalke 04”，白色的字母，蓝色的底色——它曾经属于一个和那支著名球队同名的游戏公会，每个会员都有一个，正面印的是公会名称，背面则是每个会员的专属编号。诺伊尔翻到背面，果然看到曾经属于自己的那个编号：01。

每个少年都曾梦想过成为职业电竞选手，那是一件非常酷的事，诺伊尔当然也不例外。他加入了和喜欢的球队同名的公会，组建了战队，甚至拿到过整个德国大区的冠军，获得了参加职业联赛的资格。然而现实显然是残酷的，作为业余选手杀入职业比赛，实力的差距不只一点点，他们被杀得片甲不留。那次比赛过后，年龄相仿的他们都面临着毕业、升学的压力，公会统一做了一批纪念U盘之后，大家就好聚好散了。现在想想，这群在网络上认识的人也都多年没有联系了，诺伊尔甚至已经快想不起来公会里人员的ID了，但是这个U盘他一直留着，也算是对那段岁月的一种怀念吧。

诺伊尔摇摇头，把那段略显中二的岁月抛之脑后，开始专注地整理手头的东西。等到他把一切收拾妥当，窗外已经见亮，于是他没再耽搁，锁好房门奔赴机场。

 

“赫迪拉先生，我和摄影沟通了一下，我们都认为刚才那组近景还需要重新补拍一下……”诺伊尔站在赫迪拉对面，语气诚恳地说，“刚才那条非常好，只是有一个小小的问题，厄齐尔先生在介绍演员时，把‘罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基’这个名字说错了三次，这个是在做后期时没办法弥补的……”

“好的，当然没问题。”赫迪拉和颜悦色地说，“不过还得麻烦你们稍微等一下，梅苏特正在补妆，而且他还需要一点进食的时间。”

“十分感谢，不过我们时间稍微有些紧张，能否请您这边尽快……”

“嘿，放轻松。”赫迪拉拍了拍诺伊尔的肩，“艺人也是需要休息的，而且梅苏特很少上午接受拍摄，这会儿他饿坏了。”他回过头去看着正在补妆的流行音乐小天王，满脸怜爱地说，然后他得到了厄齐尔一个爱的wink作为回应。

诺伊尔偷偷地摇了摇头。老实说，他对艺人出柜没什么偏见，每个人都有恋爱自由，喜欢谁那是人们自己的事。不过他还是认为，谈恋爱应该和工作区分开，即使全世界都知道梅苏特·厄齐尔和他的经纪人萨米·赫迪拉是一对儿，他们也不能这么随随便便地秀恩爱啊！

“卢卡斯，我们还需要再等一会儿，那边还在补妆。”诺伊尔回到拍摄区。

“我倒是没什么问题，不过进度的确有点慢了。”波多尔斯基说，“我们经费有限，时间越久对我们越不利，就算是我去帮你打掩护，巴斯蒂还是会不高兴的。”

“希望这次回去BOSS不会禁止我再出来外拍，我可不想天天泡在办公室审实习生的稿子。”诺伊尔哀叹，“我宁愿睡在机房做粗剪……这次你必须得帮我，卢卡斯！BOSS只有对你才不会发火……”

“巴斯蒂把工作和爱情分得很清楚，”波多尔斯基耸耸肩，“该发火时他一样会发火，和我在不在场没有关系。”

“但是有你在场，至少他会给我留点面子。”诺伊尔瘪了瘪嘴，“所以拜托了，卢卡斯！”

“他对你下过狠手？”

诺伊尔心有余悸地点了点头：“上次节目包装出现了问题，他直接把我的工位都撤了，我在机房睡了两个星期，后来才查清楚不是我的失误。”

“那你干嘛还跟着他干？”波多尔斯基一脸不相信。

“BOSS业务能力强啊，几个负责人里面就属他人脉广，人又聪明，跟着他不少挣。”诺伊尔说，“而且其实他对下属还是挺好的，只要不经常惹他生气的话……不过我好像总是惹他生气。”

“好吧，我会看着帮你打圆场的，如果这次不顺利的话。”波多尔斯基说。

厄齐尔终于回来了，诺伊尔特意帮他把稿子又顺了一遍，确保在人名、地名等细节问题上不会再出错之后，才放心让波多尔斯基开机。好在这条补拍得很顺利，接下来的拍摄中间也没出什么岔子，他们总算赶在约定时间前收工，避免了一大笔的额外支出。

之后就是诺伊尔的工作了。他不敢过多耽搁，当晚就和波多尔斯基乘坐飞机赶回德国。一出机场，他就马不停蹄地把素材带回机房做筛选。

按照记好的时间点，他把素材拖到时间线上大致码好，思考着是该直接加一首垫乐，还是多使用一些电影原声。就在这时，他的手机响了。

[讨论组：施魏因施泰格、波多尔斯基、诺伊尔、格策、罗伊斯]

[施魏因施泰格]：各组汇报一下进度。

[诺伊尔]：拍摄完毕，我和卢卡斯刚回来，准备做粗剪。拍摄比较顺利，预算没超。

[格策]：我和马尔科这里也没有问题，目前为止一切顺利。

[施魏因施泰格]：很好，有情况随时联系。你和马尔科注意一下那套斯坦尼康。

[格策]：ok

[罗伊斯]：没问题，BOSS。

[施魏因施泰格]：曼努，上次的后期不能再用了，需要换一个。

[诺伊尔]：换后期？

[施魏因施泰格]：对，我帮你联系了一个，一会把联系方式发给你。粗剪完成之后直接带过去找他。

[诺伊尔]：好的。

[波多尔斯基]：是我推荐的那个吗？

[施魏因施泰格]：没错。

[波多尔斯基]：曼努，他有时候脾气不大好，如果你过去的时候他在骂人，在门外等五分钟再进去。而且他有点挑剔，还是挺看重粗剪的质量的。但是他的技术非常好，我保证。

[诺伊尔]：理解，每次做粗剪的时候我也想骂人……

锁上手机屏幕，诺伊尔开始觉得有些紧张了。看来卢卡斯说的这位后期要求非常高，如果以后还想继续合作的话，这次必须得拿出百分之百的诚意来，至少粗剪版本不能让对方挑出毛病。

他搓了把脸，把手里最后一口浓缩咖啡喝完。

抓紧时间。

 

卢卡斯的信息有误。

诺伊尔心想。

何止是脾气 **不大** 好？简直是 **糟透了** ！

从他进门以来十分钟过去了，那位后期除了敷衍地挥了下手让他在这等之外，根本连正眼都没瞧过他！更别说那人还在给不知道哪位负责人打电话，从编导到摄像再到明星统统骂了个遍，似乎整个片子在他眼里根本就毫无可取之处。

虽然诺伊尔承认身为一个编导，夹帧这种低端失误根本就不允许出现，可是至少人家的垫乐加的不错，镜头组接也还算流畅，至于说得这么不堪吗？更何况，他已经进门十分钟了，居然还在这里站着，屋子里一把多余的椅子都没有，他又不能坐主人的那一把，而且主人似乎也没有理他的意思，放下电话就继续在电脑前面忙活，好像这里根本就没他这个人一样！

这可有点过分了！

“不好意思，打扰一下。”诺伊尔尽管有点不爽，还是克制着自己的语气，“您是赫韦德斯先生吧？”

对方没有反应。

诺伊尔加重了语气：“请问您是不是本尼迪克特·赫韦德斯？”

“如果你连我是谁都不知道，干嘛来找我？”工作中的人依旧没抬头，“我工作挺忙的，慢走不送。”

诺伊尔不得不攥了半天拳头才把怒气忍下来。“只是为了核实一下，避免找错人。”他说，“我是电影频道的诺伊尔，是卢卡斯·波多尔斯基介绍我来的。”

对方依旧没反应。

“恕我冒昧，”诺伊尔终于觉得忍不下去了，“刚才正好听到了您打电话，我个人认为，把合作伙伴的成果批得一无是处不能证明您的高明，另外，有问题直接向上级打小报告是一种很卑劣的行为，难道不是应该和当事人进行沟通解决吗？而且刚才的片子也不是没有任何可取之处，最起码在我看来，垫乐和人声的融合度很好，掩盖了人声本身的部分不足，镜头组接也算流畅，视觉上也没有不适……”

“垫乐是我加的。”对方终于抬起头，带着一丝看好戏的神情，“你刚才看到的版本是我个人 **无偿** 重新剪辑过的，否则这个片子连初审都过不去。”

诺伊尔一时语塞。

“而且，我 **个人** 也认为，”对方继续说，并且着重强调了“个人”这两个字，“身为一名编导，剪辑时夹帧是个非常低级的错误，只能证明这位编导十分的不敬业，而且不够格。我不知道您是否在以一名电视从业者的标准在进行评判，就我个人的标准来说，仅仅在‘视觉上没有不适’是完全不够的。”

“可是……”

“虽然您刚才的发言让我感到不快。不过，我是一名 **敬业** 的后期包装人员，所以我不会拒绝已经谈好的请求，曼努埃尔·诺伊尔先生。”

诺伊尔有些惊讶。“你知道我的名字？”

“和某些人不一样，我在工作前都会做好充足的准备。”赫韦德斯的嘴角挑起了一抹讥讽的笑容。

诺伊尔觉得好不容易平息的怒火又蹭蹭地冒了出来。

卢卡斯，现在和这个后期说再见还来得及吗？不，事实上我再也不想见到这个人！

不过他最终还是克制住了自己。

“我当然有做准备。”诺伊尔不甘示弱地瞪了回去。

“哦，看来我们对‘准备’这个词的理解有些异议，我还以为是掌握了确切的资料，而不是连门牌号码都搞不清楚呢。”赫韦德斯轻描淡写地说。

“所以你到底要不要看粗剪？”诺伊尔恼火地问。

赫韦德斯没有立刻接话，反而仔细观察了他一会，这才朝他伸出手。“拿来。”他颇为吝啬语言地说。

诺伊尔面无表情地从包里掏出U盘，努力克制着自己不把东西摔在那张看着就不爽的脸上，虽然他真的想这么做，因为他实在是要气炸了！

赫韦德斯从气得发抖的诺伊尔手中接过的那个U盘，看到上面的标志却明显愣了一下。他立刻把U盘翻到背面，发现那上面写着大大“01”。他惊愕地抬起头，对着怒气未消的诺伊尔问道：“你是泰迪熊？”

诺伊尔愣住了。

泰迪熊是个他非常非常熟悉的ID，他曾经用这个ID和那帮朋友们叱咤风云，直到那次职业联赛的失利。然而这个ID他已经有至少七八年没有使用了，除了当时和他一起打游戏的公会成员，不会有人知道……

他这才注意到赫韦德斯的工作台旁边贴着一张沙尔克04足球队的海报，还挂着一条球队的围巾，可是当年他们公会的人大部分都是沙尔克的球迷，仅从这两点实在无从判断赫韦德斯是哪一个。

赫韦德斯从桌子上拿起了自己的钥匙，上面挂着一个和诺伊尔几乎一模一样的U盘，唯一的区别就是背面的印号不是01而是04。

“霸王花？”诺伊尔惊叫出来。

“没错，是我。”赫韦德斯笑着说，“好久不见啊，老伙计！” 

 

这个世界上有些事就是这么奇妙。

比如几分钟前还在争吵的两人，现在居然心平气和地坐在一起喝起酒来了。更巧合的是，他们居然很久之前就认识，虽然只是在网络上，意外地相认还是让人觉得分外奇妙。

诺伊尔不得不感叹世界真小。

“说起来我们已经有七八年没联系了吧？”赫韦德斯边给诺伊尔倒酒边说，“其他人都在做什么？你知道吗？”

诺伊尔摇了摇头：“不清楚，公会解散了之后我就和他们再没有联系了，我只知道会长以前是做生意的。”

“是啊，这么多年过去了……”赫韦德斯无不感慨地说，“其实如果当年解散的时候大家见上一面就好了，那样我刚才就能认出你来了。”

“也不见得，”诺伊尔喝了一口啤酒说，“这么多年肯定变化都不小，你看我也没认出你的声音，明明你的声音那么好认，而且刚才你打电话的时候也一直在‘咆哮’，我没道理认不出你。”

赫韦德斯哈哈大笑。“行了，别取笑我。我的脾气一直都是那样，你又不是不知道，当然这么多年也没改过。”

“看出来了！当年你玩女魔法师，大家一直认为你是个女孩子，结果那次会长不在拜托你指挥团战，你一开麦……雄浑的怒吼声把多少兄弟的心都震碎了！”诺伊尔假装心有余悸地摇了摇头，“霸王花真是没白叫。”

“你也没好到哪去。”赫韦德斯白了他一眼，“起了个ID叫泰迪熊，大家都觉得你年纪很小，为了照顾你才让出1号的。”

“我还以为因为我是公会第一牧师。”

“别自我感觉太良好。”赫韦德斯哼了一声，“当时我们只知道你过生日，都想着你年纪小，就和会长商量着把1号留给你当生日礼物，毕竟无论哪个公会的1号走在主城里都挺引人注目的。谁知道其实你还比我大上两岁啊？”

“看来还是我的ID取得好。”诺伊尔得意地说。

“是是是，你好，你特别好。满意了？”赫韦德斯瞪了他一眼，继续说，“不过话说回来，要是没有你，我们根本没法闯进职业联赛……后来我总是想，其实我们能进联赛但是输得那么惨，只是因为我们有职业级别的辅助，但是没有职业级别的坦克和输出。那时候我真的以为你能成为一名职业选手。”他认真地看着诺伊尔的双眼。

诺伊尔移开了目光，把手里的啤酒一饮而尽。

“不说这个了。”诺伊尔转移话题，“刚才的粗剪你看了，哪里需要改动？”

“作为粗剪来讲，非常完美。”赫韦德斯说，“即使是在我相对严苛的标准下来说，依然非常完美。”

“太好了，”诺伊尔松了口气，“说实话，听说你对粗剪要求很高，我还着实担心了一阵子呢……”

“你得对自己有信心，就像你以前玩牧师时那样。”赫韦德斯说，“你能把一切都做得非常好，真的，你有这种能力。相信我说的。”

“谢谢你。”诺伊尔真诚地说。

“叫我贝尼吧。”赫韦德斯笑着说，“我的朋友都是这么称呼我的。”

“谢谢你，贝尼。”

“今天熬一个大夜，明天应该就能出成片了。你可以直接在我这住下，这样有些细节我们可以一起讨论，你不介意熬夜吧？”赫韦德斯问。

“当然不，我已经习惯了。”诺伊尔回答。

“那太好了，我们抓紧时间。”赫韦德斯举起酒杯，“预祝我们以后合作愉快！”

诺伊尔也举起杯子。

“干杯！”

 

一年后。

[讨论组：施魏因施泰格、波多尔斯基、诺伊尔、格策、罗伊斯]

[格策]：曼努！HEEEEELLLLPPPP！！！

[诺伊尔]：？？？

[格策]：我们后期跳票啦！能拜托贝尼帮我们救个场吗？我保证只有这一次！

[诺伊尔]：什么时间送初审？

[格策]：明天……

[诺伊尔]：不行。

[格策]：为什么不行？

[诺伊尔]：不行就是不行。

[罗伊斯]：Sunny，别问了。我好像知道为什么了……

[格策]：为什么？

[诺伊尔]：……因为贝尼早上才睡，他需要休息。

[格策]：！！！

[罗伊斯]：都说别问了……你看曼努都说漏了。

[波多尔斯基]：我好像知道了些什么……

[施魏因施泰格]：你们就不能讨论点健康的内容吗！我还在这呢！

[诺伊尔]：我的天！你们整天都想的什么啊！贝尼昨天熬了个大夜，刚把之前那个节目的包装做完！你们都想哪去了！

[波多尔斯基]：曼努你还是别解释了……

[施魏因施泰格]：现在的年轻人啊……

[格策]：曼努我还是去找别的后期吧……

[罗伊斯]：Sunny，安德烈说他认识一个。曼努，你得注意健康啊……

[诺伊尔]：不是！你们都听我说啊！喂！

[波多尔斯基]退出讨论组。

[施魏因施泰格]退出讨论组。

[格策]退出讨论组。

[罗伊斯]退出讨论组。

您所在的讨论组已解散。

“曼努？怎么闷闷不乐的？”赫韦德斯打着哈欠出现了。

“贝尼你醒了？”诺伊尔赶紧收起欲哭无泪的表情，“没什么，马里奥又在抱怨他们那个不靠谱的后期。”

“他们那个后期我知道，价又贵，活儿又不好。”

“……活儿不好？”诺伊尔想起刚才的讨论组。

“你想哪去了？”赫韦德斯瞪了他一眼，“行话，技术糙，做出来的东西不禁看。”

诺伊尔脸红了。

“天天都没个正经，”赫韦德斯也可疑地脸红了，赶紧转移话题，“看你现在是不是闲得发慌啊？来一盘？”说完他扔过来一个手柄。

“来就来！”诺伊尔爽快地拿起来，“虐菜我可不会手下留情！”

“还没开始就口出狂言？谁手下留情还不一定呢！”赫韦德斯说着打开了主机，拿起另外一个手柄，“输了可别说我欺负你啊！”

“看来最近没少偷偷练习？”诺伊尔揶揄道，“输了今晚我睡沙发！”

“这个赌注可不够本，不如输了你睡门外？”

“那你输了呢？”

“帮马里奥做后期。”

“你怎么知道？”诺伊尔一脸震惊。

“你有什么事瞒得过我？”赫韦德斯得意地说。

“是马里奥单独找了你吧？”诺伊尔怀疑地问。

“……你到底玩不玩？不玩把手柄拿回来！”

“玩玩玩！看我这次赢得你心服口服！”

“少臭美，准备好睡大门口吧！”

 

[是脸圆不是胖]：马尔科马尔科！贝尼人太好了，熬夜帮我搞定了包装！

[Sunny1911]：初审过了？

[是脸圆不是胖]：初审和复审都是一次通过，我刚把播出带送过去！

[Sunny1911]：那就好。下次的拍摄题材定了吗？

[是脸圆不是胖]：定好了，我这就回去写台本！

[Sunny1911]：今天太晚了，Sunny。先睡觉吧，明天再写来得及。

[是脸圆不是胖]：马尔科我跟你讲，Boss实在是太拼了，明天的婚礼今天还在加班！

[Sunny1911]：卢卡斯今天也来上班了，好像还接了个采访的拍摄。

[是脸圆不是胖]：不愧是模范夫夫……我觉得我还是赶紧把台本写了吧，万一Boss在明天的典礼上突发奇想问我进度呢？

[Sunny1911]：也不是没可能……

[是脸圆不是胖]：是吧？不说了我去写台本了！对了，马尔科，明天上午10点在大教堂，千万别迟到，Boss会不高兴的！我可不想在婚礼上得罪他！

[Sunny1911]：没问题，放心吧。

[是脸圆不是胖]：晚安，马尔科！

[Sunny1911]：晚安，Sunny。

 

“贝尼，你还差多少？”诺伊尔凑了过来。

“快了，做完这个就渲染。”赫韦德斯的眼睛就没离开过电脑屏幕。

“贝尼，明天十点是BOSS和卢卡斯的婚礼，记得吗？”诺伊尔问。

赫韦德斯点了点头。

“贝尼，西服我从店里拿回来了，给你挂在门口？”

赫韦德斯点了点头。

“贝尼，我买了夜宵回来，放在桌子上了，一会儿你吃两口？”

赫韦德斯点了点头。

“贝尼，下个月我们也去教堂见一下神父？”

赫韦德斯点了点头。

“贝尼你答应了？”诺伊尔惊喜地说。

“什么？”赫韦德斯终于不耐烦地把视线移到了诺伊尔身上。

“我说，”诺伊尔看着赫韦德斯的双眼，“下个月我们也去教堂见见神父？”

“……见神父？”赫韦德斯有点迷茫。

“就像明天BOSS和卢卡斯那样。”诺伊尔认真地说。

“你是说……”

“你愿意和我在一起吗？”诺伊尔递过来一个手柄，两个摇柄上各挂着一枚朴实无华的戒指。

赫韦德斯摘下一枚戴在手上，戒指和他手指的尺寸刚好吻合。

“你认为呢？”他微笑着问。

“我认为你的答案和我猜测的完全一致。”诺伊尔笑着摘下另一枚戴上。

赫韦德斯拉过诺伊尔，在他的唇角印下一个吻。

“好吧，这次算你赢，泰迪熊先生。”

“不，霸王花先生。每次都是我赢。”

 

 

-END-

 


End file.
